Fever Pitch
by Pulpgeek
Summary: Xander helps Buffy feel better after a bad night in Sunnydale


Title: Fever Pitch

Author: Pulpgeek

E-mail: pulpgeek@hotmail.com

Rating: Say PG-14 same as the show

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss Whedon and some suits. If they belonged to me there would a whole not be all this Buffy torture going on.

Category: B/X

There are a lot of reasons to hate vampires. The blood sucking, murderous fiend bit is an obvious one. What they do to property values. The way they smell. That whole silly goth thing. Right now though what Buffy Summer hatted most about Vampires is that they don't have enough sense to come out of the rain. Actually it had progressed beyond raining some hours back, right now it looked as is God was trying to flush Sunnydale from the map. Even with water coming down so think you couldn't see those stupid, stupid vampires wouldn't take the night off.

The way a vamp turned to mud rather than dust when you staked them was a novelty. After the third vamp though Buffy stopped being amused. It wasn't even a cool rain, more of a hot and sticky sludge. She was sore, tired and soaked past the bone. Now she could just feel a fever sneaking up on her, the way those tricky little diseases are wont to do. The icing of ickyness upon her cake of despair. Wow, now she could drown in her own self-pity as well.

It was past time to call it a night.

"Xander, lets call it a night."

Her resident guy friend had been the only one dumb enough (loyal enough?) to come out with her on this soggy excuse for a patrol. Even with a raincoat the boy looked like a wet rat. Buffy didn't even want to think about what she must look like to him. If he had any romantic notions about her left the sight of such a non-glamorous Slayer should certainly cure that.

"I'm with you there Buff. Any weather than can be called bad even for a Hellmouth' is not fit for man nor Slayer."

"Want to help me slay the contents of the fridge instead."

"Damn it Buffy, you found my kryptonite. Lead on foul temptress."

"I may be foul but you're the one who still wants me."

"Always did have poor taste in women."

"That's it. No Ho-Ho's for you."

"."

"Xander?"

"You feed me a straight line like that and I can't even think of a comeback. It is most defiantly time to come in out of the rain."

"So that's why I keep you around, your incredible insight. Move it Xander, I can hear the ice cream calling out for me."

.

They made it back to Buffy's without further problems. Maybe even vampires had finally taken the hint. Slamming the door against a ragging mother nature Buffy tossed her friend a towel and headed for the bathroom. At this moment what she needed more than anything was a cold shower. Cool water to wash the layer of hot film from her flesh. Maybe she was coming down with something. Stupid Slayer healing powers never seamed to work against the annoying but not fatal things. You would think being chosen to protect the world would at least give you a pass on sniffles and cramps.

Stripping off her slaying clothes Buffy avoided looking in the mirror. It wasn't that she had much in the way of vanity left but looking like a drowned rat was kind of depressing. She used to be beautiful, in theory she still was. Sometimes she'd go dancing and enjoy the ways guys still gawked at her. The ways boys always used to when all she had to worry about was being popular and pretty. Bad Buffy. Bad, shallow Buffy. 

Her fingernails scratched across the naked skin of her shoulder and she could feel the warm grime build up underneath them. Yuck. Even Xander would probably find her repugnant about now. Well, no. No he wouldn't. She was always a princess to him, even at her worst. That was one of the few constants in her life. It was also something that made her both happy and guilty to think about. So she didn't. Most of the time.

Steeping into the tub and setting the water to its coldest setting Buffy braced herself for a blast of ice. It didn't come. Only a small, pathetic stream of water dripped from the showerhead. She fooled with the controls but to no improvement. She checked the sink, no pressure there ether. Crap.

"Bad shower" Buffy address the offending fixture. "Give Buffy water now or Buffy stake." Sadly her powers of persuasion did not extend to the inanimate. 

"A STUPID SHOWER IS ALL I ASK FOR SAVING THE WORLD. IS THAT TOO MUCH?"

Vampires. It had to be them. They controlled the water company and this was all a plan of theirs to make her miserable. So far it looked to be working. 

Buffy lightly banged her head against the shower wall. She sniffled. Great, now her nose was running.

"Life sucks."

.

Buffy got dressed without much enthusiasm. Putting on clean underwear and a nightshirt over a still sticky, unwashed body felt wrong. The press of newly washed clothes against her skin did perk her up a little bit. Eat some junk food and watch some bad TV, put that little tantrum out of your mind.

"Buffy? You reasonably decent?"

Xander's knock startled her. Buffy had almost forgotten she wasn't alone in the house.

"What do you need Xander?"

"Can I come in?"

She was mostly dressed and it wasn't like he didn't already know what a mess she was at the moment. Almost as an afterthought Buffy kicked her discarded underwear out of view before answering.

"Come in if you want, no naked Buffy to be seen though."

A quick laugh preceded him as the door opened. Xander was holding a bucket in one hand, a sponge and some wash cloths in the other. Buffy was not quite sure what to make of him.

"I could hear your little rant to the plumbing gods so I figured I'd bring up the basics for sponge bathing. Not quite as good but the water's cold at least."

"Thanks, but I just don't have the energy anymore. I appreciate the thought anyway."

"You ok Buffy, looking kind of wiped out there."

"Just worn out. I'll be fine. The Slayer shall not be taken down by bad weather."

"Can I wash you then?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"How can I when my lady stands there all hot and sweaty. I must aid her in this time of need." Xander managed to keep most of the smile off his face.

"Is this like the time you offered to help me relax with a full body massage?"

"A stressed out Slayer is a bad thing. I was only trying to do my sidekicky duty."

"You could maybe pass me a damp washcloth. I need to at least clean my face."

Xander dipped a rag in the cool water and came over to stand quite close to her. Instead of handing over the cloth he brushed back her hair and with his other hand began to mop her forehead. 

"Xander.."

"ShhhJust relax Buff. I'm not going to try anything. Scobby gang's honor"

The feel of cold water dripping down her skin was hardly unpleasant. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for someone to take care of her. Just a bit.

He continued his ministrations on her face. Slowly wiping down her cheeks and around the bridge of her nose. He swept behind her ears, coolness brushing against the sensitive skin of up upper neck. With a feather light touch he lifted her chin allowing him access to her neck. Long before vampires entered her life Buffy's neck had been a sensitive area. As the damp cloth caressed and massaged her burning skin she couldn't keep a low moan from escaping.

Almost as a response Xander's hand dropped to her shoulder, gently pressing her down into a sitting position. Perched on the tubs edge Buffy watched as he switched to a small sponge and began on her feet. With long strokes he wet down her upper foot while gently tickling the sole with his other hand. Shifting his attention northward Xander began running a damn cloth up her leg in slow, circling motions. He stopped at hem of her nightshirt, paused as if uncertain of if he should continue, then switched to the other leg. 

As the luxurious strokes again reached as high as he would dare Xander moved to her arms.

Here he was more forceful, taking the entire length of her arm in single long strokes. He pressed hard with the sponge sending water spilling out to drip from her body. The nightshirt had become damp from his treatment and clung to her form more closely than Buffy would have liked.

Xander finished with her palms, dipping his fingers into the cool water than tracing the faint lines on Buffys hand. The feel of it sent shivers to places that shivers are not supposed to go when a friend touches you. She didn't want him to stop. Parts of her were now clean but large portions remained quite dirty. A small part of her wanted to get even more dirty right then and there.

Saying nothing Buffy pushed her friend back slightly then pulled the nightshirt over her head in one quick yank. She hopped the blush on her face would be lost in the general flush of her overheated body. Xander made a small choking sound and turned his head, unwilling to meet her eyes. Instead he began again at her feet, working slowly upwards and keeping his eyes locked only on the leg in front of him.

Sound seamed to drain from the room as his hands reached farther up her legs. It struck Buffy they were both holding their breath. She jumped slightly as he gently parted her legs, allowing himself access to her inner thighs. His motions had become even slower now, inching his way towards her most guarded areas. Just as his fingers were about to brush against the thin silk covering he abruptly changed motion. Sweeping up over her hip Xander drew the moist cloth over Buffy's trembling belly. Water droplets slid into her belly button, tickling her in a most unfamiliar though not unpleasant way.

Buffy's breath was coming in short gasps now. Xander's face appeared calm but she could feel the slight tremble in his hands. She liked that, she had the power to make his shake like that. 

"Turn around." His voice sounded horse, the words almost choked out.

She did as directed, offering him access to her backside. Glancing over her shoulder Buffy could see his strokes becoming uneven ,trying to negotiate around the undergarment that prevented full access to her back. That didn't seem right. With languid slowness she reached around and unfastened the strap. To her shock rather than bathing her bare back Xander re-fastened her garmet.

"Buffy, you seem a little off. I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

"You sure about that Xander?" Buffy infused the words with all the sensuality she could muster. That was quite a bit. Xander's face turned a dark shade of red. He suddenly developed a deep interest in her bathroom's floor.

When he looked her in the face again his smile was rather sad.

"Yea Buff. I think that would be the best thing."

He wanted to say more than that. So did she but if they did there would be no going back. 

"Ok Xander, whatever you say."

Buffy stood and pulled her nightshirt back on. The mixture of water and sweat made it stick like a second skin. No time to dry off, if she didn't get out this room right now thenThat was something she was not going to think about. 

She took a single steep and her legs crumbled out underneath her. Xander caught Buffy and lifted her into his arms like a small child. Seeing no reason to fight him Buffy snuggled into his chest. He felt warm and safe.

He carried her down the hall and lay her in bed, drawing the covers over her small body.

Waves of exhaustion pulled her down towards sleep. Out of one half-closed eye she saw Xander take a seat watching her. He was there for her, to guard against what might come. He would be there when she awoke and Buffy found comfort in that. Knowing that she was loved and wanted. Tomorrow she would show him what teasing a Slayer got you, oh yes that boy was in for quite the time. For now though Buffy slept with an ever so wicked smile on her face.


End file.
